A forgotten Love story
by MrsN69
Summary: a sookie and eric love story, can they remember their pasts and be reunited


I own none of these characters just have a certain soft spot for the fairy and Viking my first fanfic so go easy on me not yet finished will update as I go

SPOV:

Todays lunch shift at Merlottes was flying by which didn't bother me, I'd been working extra shifts and basically running myself into the ground trying to cover the housing taxes and all the utility bills so it was safe to say I was dead on my feet (no pun intended). Between serving customers in my section and refilling the condiments ready for the dinner shift I didn't have a minute to think, not that that stopped everyone elses tirade of thoughts bombarding me left right and centre, due to exhaustion I was having a hard time keeping my shields in place long enough not to hear how Jason couldn't wait to get back to Dawns (ewww visuals dry heaving) or how the frat boys in the corner imagined how I'd look bent over the pool table quite frankly it was getting a bit to much I literally wanted to scream. Sam must of noticed something was up as I was walking to bar to put in another drinks order he pulled me to the side "everything ok cher? You don't look too hot!" to state the obvious I thought I wanted to roll my eyes but thought that might be abit rude considering he was only being the concerned friend so I thought better of it and brushed it, i off put on my wide "Crazy Sookie" smile and just said "yes everythings just fine sam thanks for asking!" he didn't seem to convinced but obviously thought better than to pry so instead he just smiled and continued refilling the drinks cabinet.

Whilst I waited for my tables orders to be completed I decided to take a moment and just clear my head I thought about all the things I'd have to do once my shift ended. I needed to pop into town to deposit my pay check, pop to the grocery store to get a few supplies to see me through and considered stopping by at the library to pick out a few romance novels! I thought yes that's exactly what I needed a nice cheesy romance novel, a red hot bath and an early night and id be good as new! Just as I was looking forward to me peaceful night in, my best friend Ameila came and took a seat on the bar stool next to me. " Hey girl, I was hoping to see you in here me Laff and Tara are hitting a new early club later and we wondered if you'd wanna come god only knows if anyone deserves a night out to let their hair down its you Sook! You've been working yourself into the ground a few drinks and dancing is exactly what you need " The thought of getting ready and going to a noisy bar was enough to make my head wanna pop! Especially when I'd only just decided on my little party for one relaxation sitting! So I politely declined telling Amelia I was simply to tired after all my extra work and errands I had to run later. Amelia simply shrugged smirked and told me " ok your probably right Sook maybe next time right I better go I only stopped by to ask if you fancied it I'm going into Shreveport to buy a new outfit see you soon call me" and off she went as quickly as she came I thought it was abit odd that she gave up so quickly seen as Amelias was stubborn as me and wondered if she might be up to something but quickly brushed that aside just glad I didn't have to argue the fact. I soon forgot all about it as Terry bellefleur came over with my table drinks, I thanked him and was back to seeing to my tables.

The rest of my shift flew by thankfully and before long I was on my way into town after depositing my check in the bank, I stopped off at the grocery store luckily the store wasn't too busy considering it was late Friday afternoon so before too long I had all my supplies plus extras for baking I had a serious craving for cookies so thought I'd indulge myself. After stopping off at the library and picking up two of the cheesiest novels I could find I was on my way home. I was waiting at the lights outside a new club called Fangtasia it was clearly one of those new vampire bars that had opened since the great revelation where the vampires decided to make themselves known to humans. At first humans went into a frenzy realising we wearn't on top of the food chain. I however was fascinated I shouldn't have been to shocked of their exsistence if I a barmaid from Bon Temp Lousiana can have a curse such as telepathy surely it should stand to reason there were other creatures out there. Whilst sitting at the lights looking over at the bar I felt a wave of calm and fulfilment wash over me, I felt whole as if a part of me I didn't know was missing had suddenly filled itself up! Just as I was basking in this new feeling and letting it wash over every inch of me I was knocked out of my calmed state by a loud obnoxious honking. Clearly the lights had changed so feeling a little embarrassed I smiled sweetly into my rear view at the angry looking man in the car behind and quickly went on with my journey home. Just as I was reaching Hummingbird Lane the road that lead onto my family farmhouse I thought again about the feeling of fulfilment I felt outside the club which was now all but gone now I was nearly home, I couldn't for the life of me think what had brought it on so I shrugged it off shaking my head to clear my thoughts and parking my car on the well worn gravel outside my home. I looked up at my family legacy that had stood the test of time but felt a hint of sadness looking at its run down state, the paint was flaking and worn in various parts the porch steps seemed to sag and my grans once beautiful rose garden was all but dead. I wanted to burst into tears at the state it had become, my gran would surely be rolling in her grave and highly disappointed in me if she could see what I'd let become of her home but between the housing taxes and all my other bills plus my living expenses I just couldn't spare the money for the supplies and contractors it would take to restore the home to its former glory. Thinking of my home brought on thoughts of my beloved gran how I missed her so since her passing 18 months ago, she was my gran, my mother and my best friend. I missed her with every passing day since she'd been gone. Gran had brought me and my brother Jason up since I was 6 after both my parents were killed in a flash flood. Although we didn't have a lot of money growing up we never went without Gran loved us with everything she had I always felt safe and happy with her she never judged me like all the other people in our town, she never thought I was crazy or weird or a freak not like everyone else. Although no one but gran and Jason new of my curse people had some sort of idea that I wasn't "normal" so therefore I didn't have many friends and didn't get to have the typical childhood or teenage years instead choosing to stay at home with gran and read, bake or help out in the garden. Gran never made me feel out of place for not wanting to go partying or dating like all the other girls my age. Instead she'd just tell me " You little girl are an extraordinary being and the good lord wouldn't give you anything you weren't strong enough to deal with! One day everyone will realise just how special you are and see what I see everyday". Thinking of the those words again brought on a sense of pain that nearly knocked me off my feet but instead I thought of those words and decided it was time to pull myself together and at least try and be as strong as gran thought I was. I went inside and went about putting the groceries away leaving out the supplies needed to whip up a batch of cookies and a turkey sandwich.

Before too long the cookies were in the oven and I was sitting at the old dining table eating my turkey sandwich and washing it down with a large glass of sweet tea. Looking over at the clock it was nearly six thirty and the sun had all but set. Getting up to wash my dishes and remove the cookies from the oven when there was a knock at the door, I quickly placed my heavenly smelling treats on the side and rushed to the door wondering who it could be. Opening the door to see a man standing suddenly made me feel very nervous don't get wrong I'm not a helpless coward but as a young woman living all alone out in the sticks you can never be too careful so quickly tried to remember if Jasons old shot gun was still in the downstairs closet just in case. The man in question must have been able to tell I was abit nervous so quickly smiled and said " sorry to bother you at night miss my names Bill Compton, I've just recently moved into the Old Compton Recidence across the icemetery and wanted to introduce myself to my neighbours I hope I haven't caught you at a bad time", quickly pulling myself together and remembering my manners gran would have scolded me for jumping to conclusions I told Mr Compton "No its fine forgive my rudeness Mr Compton you just caught me off guard," putting my hand out in front of me as a way of greeting and plastering on my trademark smile "I'm Sookie Stakehouse it's a pleasure to meet you". Mr Compton looked a little taken back at my offer of a handshake at first and looked at little displeased. For a second I thought I shouldn't have bothered apologising at my earlier rudeness when he clearly was abit rude himself. He must of realised my smile had fallen so he quickly recovered himself and grabbed my hand with a firm shake and went " Miss Stackhouse please call me Bill it is lovely to meet you no need to apologise it was rude of me to intrude on you at this time, I am new to town so was eager to get to know the residence its been a very long time since I was here last and I doubt anyone I knew would still be here and as I plan on setting up home I wanted to fit in sooner rather than later I'm sure you can understand." I thought it was a little weird the way he said "a very long time" sure he looked older than me maybe early thirties but even if he left Bon Temps when he was a child surely someone would still be around so I was little confused by that statement. But decided not to dwell on that hey who was I to think anyone was a bit weird? "no Mr Compton…sorry Bill like I said its fine as you probably remember the towns not very big so im sure it wont take you very long to reintroduce yourself, maybe there's a few people still in town you might remember, Most people go down to Merlottes the local bar so that'd be a great way for you introduce yourself and get to know people, I am sorry that I can't stay and chat to you but I am very busy maybe ill see you down at the bar sometime " smiling again so hopefully he wouldn't realise I was trying to get rid of him but I couldt quite put my finger on it there was just something about Bill Compton that gave me the creeps bigtime! He seemed abit taken back at first by my obvious statement to get him away from my front door but once again smiled poltietly "No Miss Stackhouse of course once again I apologise for my intruding on you I think I will take your advice about the local establishment and make a note to visit very soon maybe ill see you there? For now it was pleasure to meet you I look forward to seeing you again soon" "yeah maybe see you then" with that he gives me small nod and strolls off across the cemetery that seperates our two properties. I let out a breath I didn't even know I was holding and turned round back into my home.

Thirty minutes later I'm soaking my tired aching body in a red hot bubble bath, candles glowing and a gin and tonic in hand. Before too long the effects of hot water and all those extra shifts start to take hold, my eyelids dropping. Just as I'm about to drop off my bathroom door flings open I shoot up and let out a scream just when I'm about to find something to arm myself with (what I don't know I'm thinking a bottle of shampoo wouldn't be much help but hey I am in a state of panic here) I hear "jesus sook its only me chill sorry I didn't mean t scare you I thought you'd heard me open the front door I did knock" fucking Amelia I literally thought I might drop dead off a heart attack my whole body was shaking. "What the fuck Ames" quickly leaning over the bath to grab my towel and stroll out of the bathroom still feeling a little shaky but very much wide awake! "sorry sook like I said I really did think you'd heard me coming up, anyways I'm here to kidnap you no arguments!" I roll my eyes I knew she gave up to quickly. "Ames I hate to rain on your parade but I'm in no mood I just wanna an early night." " listen sook I get it I do but you need this you'll be thanking me for this later so stop being so stubborn and let me work my magic ." I really didn't think I could muster the energy to go out but then I was also sick of the little pity party for one I'd been throwing myself for the last eighteen months so I sighed thinking what the hell what's one night of letting go plus I did have a few extra bucks left over nothing major but enough for a night out at least. "fine but don't expect a lot I don't think I've got anything to wear" trying not to look a little excited with my new spontaneous behaviour "ahhhh hun don't you worry about that we've got that covered" we? Who's we? Who else was in on this little plan? "who's we?" I ask probably with an equally confused look on my face. "Honey I brought the troops! Hey Ya'll get your asses in here its all systems go!" waiting to see who comes bursting through the door seen as clearly this has been a conspiracy which has me a little pissed if I'm honest but push that aside as I know Amelia's hearts in the right place so try not to be an ungrateful bitch. Of course I should of guessed in strolls Lafeyette liquor bottles in hand, " Hookah you best be ready for this biyatch by the time I'm finished wit ya every man in that club gon wanna piece of yo sweet ass mama gonna make sure of that" giggling I should of known laff's infectious personally and bright red lycra get up would instantly have me in a much better mood and I prepare myself to be primped with in an inch of my life.

Two hours later I'm standing in front of the full length mirror and i am actually abit shocked at the reflection starting back at me I actually looked HOT! Amelia had pulled it out of the bag with my outfit it was beautiful white summer dress with tiny red flowers on it, it clung to my curves perfectly and flowed out at the waist coming down to my knees, the neckline came down just enough to enhance my ample cleavage enough without making me look slutty. The outfit was paired with some super cute red heels and matching clutch. Laff had curled my hair letting it flow down my back he'd done my make up to perfection just enough to be noticeable but not too much the smoky eyes he'd gave me made my eyes pop. Damn those pair can work miracles in no time. After the three gin and tonics and my makeover I was surprisingly looking forward to my night out. A little while later we were pulling into the parking lot of none other than Fangtasia and just like earlier on this afternoon I was instantly basking in wave of contentment and feeling whole. Still no wiser to what this weird looking vamp bar had to with my new feeling of inner peace so I decided to just let go and go with it.

EPOV:

So as I sit here in my customary spot "enthralling the vermin" the usual sense of boredom starts to over take me. Don't get me wrong I've always been one to bask in the adoration of others but lately as so many times over the years it lost its appeal. And the vermin laid out all around me are doing little more than disgusting me they are so pathetic with their advances it would make me nauseous if it were quite possible for me to feel such a way. Luckily for me being Vampire allow that to be an impossibility. How these so called "fangbangers" as they so love to called can honestly believe that one such as myself could be attracted by their vulgar choice of clothing or layer upon layer of dark make up is actually laughable I blame the movies they are so fond of for their assumption on what I deseire. They are all the same pathetic useless carbon copies of one another. The way they offer themselves to me night after night since the great revelation has also quickly lost its appeal and is quickly frankly irritating I am just about to give up and retire to my office for the remainder of the evening when I am suddenly hit with a wave of emotion one that I am not sure after a thousand years I can actually pinpoint but if I had to be guess I would say fulfilment before I can think any further on this new sensation I feel a slight pull with my chest. This abrupt feeling has me rather out of sorts something I am not used to at all after a thousand years I have schooled my self control to an exceptional level, I do not care for this. I decide to leave in order to think further on this sudden change without the constant gaping of pathetic bloodbags. As I rise to my feet i catch a glimpse of white out of the corner of my eye. Turning to inspect I am met with a sight that would knock the air out of my undead lungs if they still required oxygen. Before me is a female human that I can only describe as a goddess like sunshine personified. To say she stands out would be an understatement like a candle in a coal mine. The pull in my chest gets stronger the further into the bar she walks, never have I felt this sensation before least of all towards a human. However there is also something familiar about said human although I cannot seem to remember I am certain I have not laid eyes on this women before, I am positive I would remember. Deciding quickly to call my child to me seconds later she is by side "master you called?" in her usual bored tone this irritates me but I decided to push it aside for now choosing to see if my child has an information that could be help fill me in in what I seem to lacking. " don't start pamela the female in the white dress who is she?" "oh you noticed her did you quite the morsal isn't she? She smells delicious!" "PAMELA do not start with me obviously I noticed her what do you know of her? Does she seem familiar to you" my child huffs and raises an eyebrow clearly curious as to why I would be showing interest in a bloodbag all of a sudden. " Sookie Stackhouse 25 from Bon Temps and no I have never seen her before."

Interesting if my child doesn't recall ever laying eyes on such a creature I am positive I haven't either so I shake my head to clear my thoughts. "yes that is acceptable give it five minutes and bring her back to my office use some excuse about a fake I.d use your imagination I'm positive your up to the task, if she refuses glamour her, there is something about her what I do not know before you ask! But I intend to find out". With that my child is gone and I make my way to my office fully intending to get my fill of the beautiful miss Stackhouse.


End file.
